


La principessa serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Giants, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snakes, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La principessa vampira Sissi vuole affondare le sue fauci nell'anima di Son Goku.





	La principessa serpente

**Author's Note:**

> [FANDOM]: DBZ| Personaggio/Pairing: PrincipessaSissi/Goku| Avvisi: non-con; gigante; serpenti mangiatori di uomini; death-fic SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 733  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

La principessa serpente

 

Goku si grattò la testa, guardando la giovane ritta in piedi davanti a lui, sfiorando l’aureola con la punta delle dita. Dimenò i piedi, sentiva le bollicine che risalivano dalla pozza di acqua bollente delle terme solleticargli il corpo ignudo e muscoloso.

“Davvero sicura che questo mi aiuterà a diventare più forte? Non vorrei mettere sempre in dubbio, ma quello che abbiamo fatto prima mi era parso ballare come ho fatto al mio matrimonio” disse Son.

Le gote della principessa Sissi erano rosse e risaltavano sulla sua pelle blu.

Armate di lunghe spade, nascoste dietro le rocce tutt’intorno, stavano le servitrici dalla pelle azzurra della donna serpente.

“Sì, ti rinfrancherà e ti permetterà di affrontare la prossima prova. Quello, poi, non era un ballo, erano delle nascoste tecniche di combattimento che lo ricordano” disse Sissi, passandosi la mano tra i cotonati capelli arancioni. 

Goku osservò le orecchie aguzze di lei, ai cui lobi portava degli orecchini, e scrollò le spalle.

< Saprà quello che dice. In fondo sono arrivato alla fine del ‘serpentone’ e non posso fare troppo lo schizzinoso. Devo salvare la Terra dai saiyan > rifletté.

“Per diventare veramente forte devi bere questo” disse Sissi, porgendogli una ciotola colma di un liquido ambrato.

Goku uscì fuori dall’acqua e Sissi guardò i suoi glutei ignudi interessata, fissando in maniera indiretta le altre nudità del saiyan.

Son prese la ciotola dalle sue mani, scrollò le spalle e bevve la sostanza in un unico sorso, sentì il liquido acre fargli seccare la gola e bruciare le interiora. Le gambe iniziarono a tremargli e rovinò al suolo.

< Mi sento… strano. Cre-credo di essere immobile, steso a terra >. I suoi ricordi si fecero confusi e sul suo corpo umido scivolavano gocce d’acqua, inumidendo il terreno brullo sotto di lui. 

La figura di Sissi divenne titanica, lo prese nella mano e lo guardò abbandonato, i suoi occhi rossi brillarono.

Le sue schiave ridacchiarono, guardando interessate la scena.

“Alla fine di tutto divorerà quella povera candida anima”. “Sì, così le apparterrà per sempre”. “Non è il suo primo ‘sposo’, in fondo”. Le loro voci si confondevano, stridule.

< Piccolo, dolce e inerme. Sei così seducente qui, in mio potere, gettato da un mare in tempesta su una folle riva come un naufrago > pensò Sissi, accarezzandogli le labbra con la punta dell’unghia.

< Ho il vago ricordo di qualcosa, ma è tutto così confuso. Sono vuoto, stanco, non mi ricordo nemmeno il mio nome.

Davanti a me delle immagini fluttuanti. Dei visi, dei ricordi che non riesco ad afferrare.

Tra tutti spicca il viso di una donna. È così bella, i capelli neri raccolti, gli occhi intensi e un cipiglio arrabbiato, ma un viso di porcellana delicato. Allungo con fatica la mano per raggiungerla, ma svanisce, come sempre quando voglio ricordare. Deluso, lascio che nuovamente il braccio ricada inerte. 

Siamo sicuri sia realmente un ricordo mio? Non mi stupirei se nemmeno questo corpo fosse mio, perché senza ricordi sono estraneo a me stesso.

Non mi ricordo più di niente, mi fa male tutto, mi sento così intorpidito che non riesco più a sentire me stesso. Mi gira troppo la testa e le palpebre sono così pesanti, non potrei rialzarle neanche volendo >. I pensieri di Goku si fecero via via più confusi.

“Gemi” chiese Sissi.

< N-non riesco a resisterle, a dirle di no. Sarà che non ho controllo del mio corpo… mi sento così intorpidito. Dolorante, forse? > si chiese Goku. Si accucciò in una posizione fetale, iniziando a mugolare voglioso.

La donna passò il dito sul suo corpicino minuto, che al contatto rabbrividì, accaldato dalla sostanza. 

Sissi gli socchiuse le gambe e gli stuzzicò il membro, Son venne immediatamente. La sua testa reclinata e un rivolo di saliva che gli sfuggiva dalla bocca.

< Sento le sue mani gelide, così immense rispetto a me, che s’insinuano in ogni mio anfratto > pensò Goku.

Sissi lo penetrò con la punta del mignolo, facendolo iniziare a gemere di piacere. Continuò a stimolarlo, vedendo i suoi muscoli tesi, il sudore sul suo corpo, i versi del Son risuonavano tutt’intorno.

< Faccia pure ciò che vuole, non ho la forza di lottare… > riuscì a formulare Goku, rimanendo abbandonato sul palmo della sua mano.

Sissi se lo mise in bocca e lo succhiò rumorosamente, facendolo rotolare sulla sua lingua. Si trasformò in un immenso serpente e lo inghiottì.


End file.
